kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
League of Gamers
The League of Gamers is a chatroom created by gamerkc and moderated by mostly The People, mommacullen (at the moment), and occasionally gamerkc himself. Remember, ModFriend is your friend and there is a mute button. Current Info Most of the original LoGers left for Lamp Factory and The Hive to rough out a better playing experience. The only one left currently is TheoSoft. Snackers and djstreamline have been around almost as long. We self-moderate, mostly by Chris', calling a mod from either our friend's list or ModFriend, as needed. Overall, we have rebuilt the LoG, from the ground up and will be mighty again among the chat rooms. If you feel you need to be added, feel free to do so, but please keep it clean and don't edit others. Current Notable LoGers Kongregate Notice: The following people have officially been declared Permanent Residents in the League of Gamers (LOG) TheoSoft TheoSoft has been around the League the longest out of the current LoGers, other than gamerkc whenever he shows up. He is also the most widely known, and most liked LoGer, even superior to gamerkc. He has developed one game, "The Flight of the Bumblebee" and is working on several other types of projects, including a sequel. djstreamline The favorite Texan of the League. (Fastest Mod-Calling fingers in the West) YEE-Haw! Also, People like Dj much more than TheoSoft, because he's wayy cooler. And always has cookies. We just told Theo that so he wouldn't be Sad. moses78 Hardcore Leaguer, on atleast an hour a day. 3rd greatest current permamember of the LoG only surpassed by TheoSoft and djstreamline, others may have higher levels, but the amount of chatting and the amount that he does give him the boost to surpass them. Snackers I.T. Professional who is on for a few days at a time, when he is not busy with work. Minimalist__ Quite sarcastic Britain, but we all love him. filecabinet_guy He occasionally shows up, but due to college, has limited time. Migrated over with djkittn from Road Scholars. Numbuh7 Also from Great Britain, he often makes small remarks, or puns people to shutting up. Lamp Lamp is a common placeholder for profane words in the League of Gamers. Regular Trolls iDemon *note from Numbuh7: He swears. A lot. kezman00#(replace with whatever # you wish) No one knows how many times kezman has been banned with different user accounts. FlameVampire Makes no sense most of the time. Talks about smoking weed. Cr0wnD Constantly silenced. Complete troll, nothing can stop it, except a mighty banhammer. God bless the banhammer. Road Scholars Following an incident regarding the League's former Moderator McKain (who assumed ownership of Road Scholars in exchange for leaving the League), the Road Scholars chat room has become the butt of many a joke in the League of Gamers, despite their seeming inability to write their wiki page only once. We, on the other hand, were able to write it three times, because writing something multiple times and wasting that much effort is entirely practical. Many "League of Gamers" hold an instinctive animosity towards Road Scholars due to the fact that the Road Scholars constantly one-up them. Studies confirm that the term "one-upping" is, in fact, slang for the phrase "desire to rape". Disclaimer: None of the current LoGers hold any animosity toward those of Road Scholars or other rooms, for that matter, including the long-standing members. Past LoGers MsTaylor GwenWilliams Kierlyn ForceUK Rockefelon Wilkins Retribute OmniSonic MrSpontaneous Smuzz Life Skatagirrl nutcase07 FastPplz Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners